fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Results
War:Results Results takes place after one side's morale drop to zero or when the battle is timed out. During this time the victor of the battle is decided. If the attacking team wins the battle the attacking team takes ownership of the land and goes into a wait period before attacking the map's neigboring areas. If the defending team wins, the map does under a truce which the piece of land cannot be attacked until the time is over. However the defending team is still able to attack the neighboring areas of that map. During results the scoreboard is posted and rewards are distributed depending on the effort of the maps. The end results of each player are dependent on scores, time spent during the duration of the war and number of players in that war. However time and duration are semi-unknown to reward exp or rings. Exp, rings and score are rewarded at the end of the war. Results are calculated by Time Spent More time spend in a battle, the more exp you can earn Number of Participants The more people in a war, the more rewards you can get Damage dealt to enemy base Total possible amount of rewards is based on the percentage of damage your team has dealt to the enemy base Level Fixed amounts of EXP are rewarded to each level PC Damage More PC damage, higher rewarded Kills Contribution More contribution higher Contribution Number of Crystals mined Rewards Exp Exp is given to players based off their level,score,and time spent Level Exp has a base number in which multipliers are added to it after scores are calculated look for EXP for the exact values of the base amounts of exp rewarded to each player at the end of the war. Time The less amount of time you spent in a war will result in less exp gain for you Keep Destruction If you will get less exp if you lose a war. The amount gained is based off the amount of damage dealt to the enemy base before the war ended The mutipler is 50%+(% of enemy base lost/2)% If your side won it would be100% exp and 0 exp lost If your side lost you would at least receive only 50% of the maximum total exp possible Score Bonuses Additional exp will be given when you have received very high scores in the leaderboard (death ranker board doesn't count) Multipliers exist for Kills,PC damage,Building Damage, Crystal mined and Contribution Calculation Formula Total Exp Gained= (Base Level EXP)*(Time Spent)*(Keep Destruction)*(1+Sum of Score Bonuses) Rings Ring calculation is based on rank,scores,number of deaths and a victory or lost Rank Rank only applies if you win a war Win or Lose Unconfirmed whether if this formula is correct or not but base value for victory is 4*time spent and lose is 3 and the same as victory Scores Deaths You lose one ring for every death in the war Ring Calculation Rings rewarded= (Scores)+(Rank Win only)+(Win/Lose Value for time)-(Number of times died) You cannot lose rings if the result is negative the result will be 0 if X<0 then X=0 Category:War